


【SC】伊甸园

by mitsuki0224



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki0224/pseuds/mitsuki0224
Summary: 心理医师萨菲×病人云片warning：催眠，蛇，窒息
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	【SC】伊甸园

“萨菲罗斯？”克劳德忽然叫了一声。

萨菲罗斯回过神来。天空碧蓝透亮，阳光透过窗户，照亮了克劳德的脸，柔软无害，像一只多汁的绒桃。他年轻的客人摇晃着双腿，眼睛微微眯起来，露出困倦的神情。

作为一名提供心理疏导和咨询的医师，取得一个年轻孩子的信任可以说是职业素养，亦可以说是萨菲罗斯独有的手段；尤其是那双眼睛中透露出的不假思索的信任，无疑比一切事物更能让萨菲罗斯满足。

“我想在你这里睡一会，可以吗？”

“当然。”

他们的相处总是十分随心所欲。克劳德长长地伸了个懒腰，衬衫下摆卷起来，露出柔韧的腰，轻盈地爬上了办公桌。，“记得在五点以前叫醒我。”

他枕着一件宽大的外套，闭上眼睛，或许是昨夜偷偷熬夜打游戏的缘故，很快发出了浅浅的鼻息。

“克劳德？听得到吗？”

克劳德发出了迷糊的“唔”的一声，像奶猫一样，翻了个身面对着萨菲罗斯。于是作为奖励，萨菲罗斯摸了摸他的额头。

“睡吧，好孩子。”

那么，是时候了。他想与可爱的人偶玩一些小小的游戏。

萨菲罗斯咬住手套的指尖，把手抽了出来。轻飘飘的白色织料飘落在地，他赤裸的肌肤与克劳德相接触，在柔软无害的咽喉上摩挲着，引起一阵涟漪般不断扩散的奇异感觉。对方依旧毫不设防地沉睡着，像暴露出要害的小兽。

他笑了起来。

“对，就像这样......”

**你的面前出现了一条蛇。** 一个声音向他说道。

克劳德的身体轻轻战栗起来，一股难以言喻的阴暗气息拂过身旁，他的意识像深陷在冰水中，混沌而沉滞，危机感如同一根不轻不重的刺，迫使他睁开眼睛。

蛇......？ 我在哪里？

整个空间都漂浮在一团黑暗中，克劳德过了好一会儿才逐渐看清了什么，一瞬间，过量的血液冲上了大脑。巨大的蛇在他身边游弋，鳞片摩擦着地面，发出令人汗毛倒竖的沙沙声响。它垂下头颅的一瞬间，克劳德从青绿颜色的竖瞳中看见了自己扭曲的脸。

他试图让自己站起来，双手紧紧地攥成拳，指甲刺进了掌心的皮肉，但这份痛楚也显得十分缥缈，似乎完全不能传达到大脑。

可恶！

**你觉得提不起力气。** 那声音温柔地说道， **好孩子，放松身体。**

克劳德发出了痛苦的呜咽，全身绷紧的肌肉违背本人意志，缓缓松懈下来，冷汗渐渐从额上渗出，沾湿了金色的细软鬓发。他赤裸着坐在萨菲罗斯腿上，如果不是那只紧紧扣着腰部的手，兴许他就这样滑到地上去了。

萨菲罗斯抚摸着他光洁的脊背，掌下的皮肤发出细碎的颤抖。他的手向下移去，臀瓣因跨坐姿势而稍许分开，手指轻易便触碰到干涩的柔软穴口。

“现在，抬头看看它......” 克劳德开始呻吟，喉中溢出破碎的奇怪语调。 幻觉中的蛇行动起来，环绕着他，蠢蠢欲动地试探着。细长蛇躯一圈圈缠绕上他无力的身体，逐渐收紧，接着猛然直立起来，迫使他被悬吊在空中。 胸腔里的空气被挤压到所剩无几，克劳德徒劳地踢动着双腿。

“呃......”

萨菲罗斯打量着他逐渐变得通红的脸庞。克劳德像喘不上气似的哽咽着，嘴唇微张，吐出嫣红的舌尖，唾液不受控制地沾湿了脸颊。

他含着克劳德的耳垂，反复舔那一小块肉，用牙齿咬着，直到它在口腔里变得红热发烫，湿漉漉地闪烁着光。

**缺氧是痛苦的。但它还带给了你一些新的体验。**

在不被抚慰的状况下，克劳德的性器勃起了，他的神色稍微舒缓下来，变得有些茫然，双腿无意识地轻轻蹭着。

“嗯......放......”

萨菲罗斯冷眼旁观，他的手指插进了臀缝间的小穴，由于缺乏对身体的控制，那青涩的穴口轻易地被入侵了，只是一根手指而已就被塞得满满当当，连一点多余的空隙也没有。肠壁推拒着他，柔软地吸吮着，一直含到指根，人体内部的温度略高，呈现出奶油融化般甜腻的快感。

他放任自己的阴茎顶着男孩的屁股，慢条斯理地解开皮带、脱下长裤，再重新把克劳德抱进怀里。

“你可能会知道一些关于蛇的解读，不知道也没有关系，现在我来教你。”

那只蛇俯视着自己的俘虏，带着一丝愉悦的意味，款款在地面游走。克劳德短暂地昏死了过去，四肢软软地垂下，浑然不觉自己正被观看、把玩。蛇尾撩动着在昏迷中依然挺立的性器，盘绕摩擦，触感粗糙冰冷，使它进一步胀大起来，顶端溢出黏腻的晶莹液体，沾湿了鳞片，在黑暗的洞穴中折射出一缕微光。

接着，另一样东西无情地顶入了稚嫩的穴口。

克劳德发出短促的尖叫，猛地在幻觉中睁开了眼睛。密布柔软小刺的阴茎捅入小穴，把他撑开到从未想象过的地步，肠肉艰难地包裹着异物，被刺激得发红肿胀，它甚至还在不断深入，带给他一种被刺穿的错觉。

“好痛，出去……”

痛楚带给他一些力量，他的手臂痉挛着，抬起来抵住地面，试图向前爬去，埋在后穴内的阴茎果然拔出了一些，让他看见了一丝希望。

伴随着轻轻的啵的一声，那东西从他体内脱离出去，饱受凌虐的穴肉向外翻出一点，下一刻，再次被狠狠贯穿进去！

克劳德无声地尖叫起来。

先前被开拓过的肠道温驯地张开，细密周到地吞下了阴茎，上面的细小突起按摩着内壁，一股可怕的麻痒伴随着难以名状的快感，一瞬间将克劳德笼罩在内。他的脚尖不由自主地绷紧起来，眼神涣散，陌生的感触吞噬了他。情欲残忍地鞭笞着年轻的身体，性器滴滴答答地流出一些液体，将小腹和下体涂抹得一塌糊涂。

那东西以稳定的速度侵犯着他，把他撞得不断摇晃，只能将额头抵在臂弯中保持稳定。相应地，臀部不得不高高翘起，承受着持续的捣弄，体液从穴口连接到侵入的上，拉扯出摇摇晃晃的线，顺着大腿根直往下流。

萨菲……萨菲罗斯……你在哪？

克劳德蜷缩起来，惊恐和无助令他本就模糊的神智更加向黑暗坠落，但身后不容忽视的胀痛感一次又一次将他拖回来，感受着这一切。

**还没有结束。**

另一根同样的性器挨上了已经鼓胀的穴口边缘，轻轻地戳刺起来，尝试撬开他的身体，就像撬开一只鲜美的河蚌。

克劳德睁大了眼睛，缓慢地意识到即将发生什么，不可抑制地呻吟起来。

“哈……不行，不……”

他狂乱地发抖，失力的双腿几乎支持不住身体，只能绝望地等待着那一刻。 柔软的穴口逐渐张开，含入龟头，一阵撕裂般的痛苦，第二根阴茎——或说是半阴茎强行挤了进来，同时抽插着。他的小腹抽搐起来，大脑一片空白。

太满了，会坏掉，会裂开……

蛇满足地将他拢在中间。俘虏失神地睁着眼睛，冷汗涔涔，屁股里满满当当地咬着两根阴茎，随着动作轻轻摇晃。紧致湿热的小穴撑到极限，按摩着入侵者，在猛地撞击之下，挺翘的性器忽然哆嗦起来，喷出了乳白的液体！

精液喷溅在瓷砖上，弥漫出性欲的味道。

萨菲罗斯从他后穴里拔出两根按摩棒，随手扔在一旁。克劳德贴在他怀中，无助地喘着气，身体像离水的鱼一样弹动着，过了好一会才逐渐平复下来。

眼前还是萨菲罗斯的办公室。他的大脑一片混乱，醒来的一瞬间，那些做梦一样的淫乱场景就迅速消失，萨菲罗斯的脸正盯着他，嘴角翘起，意味深长地微笑着。

“你睡得不太安稳，梦见什么了吗？”

“蛇。”克劳德下意识地答道。话音突兀地停止，他不舒服地扭了扭，臀部无意识地与身下光裸的皮肤磨蹭着，一些润滑剂从合不拢的穴口滴了出来，“萨菲罗斯，我......？”

萨菲罗斯的笑容扩大了。

他把下颚压在少年肩膀上，嗅着他发丝上干净的味道——现在多了许多外来物，萨菲罗斯的，精液的。他将手指探入克劳德后穴，已经被好好使用过的地方高温发烫，可怜兮兮地收缩着，只是像这样按着前列腺轻轻按摩，前面的阴茎就很快又抬起头来。

“我明白的，梦见像这样被操？”

克劳德僵硬着身体，完全没有明白发生了什么事，断断续续地呻吟起来。他的脸一下变得红透了，本能地想要闭上嘴，萨菲罗斯的手指及时地插进他口中，肆意地搅弄着潮湿滑腻的舌头，把它拉出口腔，夹在手指间不住玩弄，口水流满了他的整个手掌。

“是的，你看起来就像个性爱娃娃。”萨菲罗斯讽刺地低语，“但很美，很美，克劳德，我喜欢你这幅样子。”

一定还在做梦......

克劳德忽然挣扎起来，想从他腿上跳下去。刚才过度的心悸影响了他对身体的掌控，萨菲罗斯轻易地把他控制住，甚至向上提起来了一些。滚烫的东西抵住了他的屁股，头部把臀肉顶得浅浅凹陷，反复在股缝中摩擦着，某种不好的念头席卷了他。

“那么，我来教给你一些青春期的常识吧。”

萨菲罗斯托着克劳德的臀部，让张合的穴口对准阴茎，慢慢地吃了下去，泛着水光的艳红皱褶湿漉漉地张开，带给他强烈的征服快感。肠肉费力地接纳着他，尽管刚才扩张时被欺负得不成样子，接受萨菲克斯仍然十分艰难。克劳德发出带着啜泣的叫声，双手抱着他的脖颈，那根粗大的阴茎逐渐消失在萨菲克斯的视线之内，与此同时，他感到被湿润的软肉逐渐包裹了起来。

真是绝佳的体验。

“进不去的......”克劳德颤抖着求饶，小腿绷成了笔直的弧度，萨菲罗斯太大了，进入时简直像把他钉在了性器上，刑罚漫长得好似没有尽头。他的手在萨菲罗斯后颈上抓出了红痕，“求求你，好痛！”

回应他的是在胸前恶意地拧弄乳尖的手。乳头被拉扯成细长的形状，指甲划着顶端的细缝，直到白皙的胸膛泛起一片乱七八糟的红潮，痛楚迫使他挺起胸，反倒是在迎合那只手，细微的麻痒混合着电流感冲过全身，接着，再次恢复精神的前面被细长的手指弹了一下。

一阵剧烈的快感袭来，克劳德张开嘴，深深呼吸着，听见萨菲罗斯说：“那我来帮帮你。”

托住他身体的手收了回去，并在肩上用力按下。整根阴茎把他劈开了，一直嵌进肠道最深处，层层叠叠的嫩肉挤压着肉茎，让萨菲罗斯发出了喜悦的叹息。

克劳德的屁股终于贴上了他的大腿，敞开的腿根细细抽搐着，一动也不敢动。满涨的体内带给他被撑裂了的错觉，接着那根东西开始缓慢地移动，肠壁蠕动着，令他在脑中鲜明地描绘出每一处鼓动的筋脉，它抽出了一点，接着再次整根顶入，把他撞得不住摇晃。龟头无规律地冲击着，幅度大得惊人，萨菲罗斯像使用某种工具一样使用他，卡着他的腰，重复抬起又按下，进入得特别深的时候，克劳德平坦的小腹上能摸到微微凸起的手感，真是可爱的发现。

“呜呜......”

萨菲罗斯抵着他体内的敏感点，重重地旋转着。克劳德濒死般地痉挛着，发出甜腻的、充满情欲的哀叫，无神的眼睛盯着半空，肿胀的阴茎拍打着小腹。他好像已经不太清醒了，如果自己能够听到这声音，一定会感到非常羞耻，拜萨菲罗斯所赐，克劳德展现出了从未有过的一面。

肠道在反复的侵犯中松软发热，一次次收缩，再被干得驯服。萨菲罗斯拍打他的屁股，强迫小穴随着他的频率张合，在某个时刻，忽然感到克劳德重重地夹紧了他。

快高潮了吗？

他停了几秒，狠狠地把克劳德压在自己怀里，用力地插入进去。喷出的精液在空中划过弧线，落在地上；另外的则全部灌进了后穴中，好好地被堵在里面，再次让克劳德发出了饱含难过与愉悦的呻吟，随即昏了过去。

他的人偶失去了意识，萨菲罗斯把自己拔出来，摸了摸克劳德汗湿的脸颊，潮润的肌肤触碰起来有种奇特的质感，使他爱不释手地把玩了一番。

“睡吧，做一个长长的、快乐的梦。”


End file.
